O Natal de Kamus Reverbel
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Kamus é um homem frio e que não gostava de Natal, mas na véspera de Natal tudo isso muda graças a visita dos espíritos natalinos!
1. Primeiro a advertência

**Como sempre, os personagens aqui sitados não me pertence, uma pena u.u  
>Essa história é sem fins lucrativos, é só para divertimento meu e dos leitores...<br>Só para lembrar, os sobrenomes Reverbel e Kosakis são de minha autoria, então se quiserem emprestado peçam e deem créditos em suas fics!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>O Natal de Kamus Reverbel<strong>

Flocos brancos caindo, pessoas agasalhadas a andar pelas ruas, árvores e casas enfeitadas. Sim, era véspera de natal, época de alegria, paz e união. Onde amigos e famílias se reencontravam depois de muito tempo para matarem saudades e trocarem presentes. E porque não dizer, época de férias para todos?

Deveria ser assim para todos, mas infelizmente não era para Kamus Reverbel, o dono de uma grande empresa de cosméticos. Ele era um belo homem de seus 28 anos, de longos e lisos cabelos ruivos, um porte físico invejável, olhos castanhos avermelhados, pele clara que mais parecia uma porcelana e de expressões frias.

Por tudo isso, ele era conhecido por ser o empresário mais jovem da Grécia. Não, esse belo homem, não era grego e sim francês, mas se mudou com os pais para a Grécia quando tinha apenas cinco anos por causa dos negócios do pai, coisa que acabou assumindo anos depois.

Mas voltemos ao assunto principal. Kamus ficou um homem muito rigoroso depois de assumir a empresa e com isso, ele monopoliza seus empregados, os obrigando a trabalhar até na véspera de natal, pois achava que era o dia que mais dava lucros, já que a maioria das pessoas sempre comprava os presentes nas ultimas horas e claro, as pessoas procuravam, por todo tipo de cosméticos e assim iam direto às lojas associadas à empresa do ruivo, por serem as melhores do País.

Seus empregados odiavam ter que trabalhar justo nesse dia, até os das lojas, mas tinham medo de reclamarem e perderem o emprego, pois apesar de tudo, o ruivo pagava bem seus funcionários. Um desses funcionários, era o melhor amigo de Kamus, se conheceram pouco tempo depois que o francês se mudou para Grécia.

Cresceram juntos, dividiam suas alegrias e tristezas, todos os segredos eles sabiam um do outro e por esse motivo que Kamus deu um emprego a Miro Kosakis em uma das lojas. Mas claro, não foi só pela amizade de anos que tinham, foi também que viu o quanto o amigo precisava de um emprego e sabia que ele era um bom vendedor, pois já trabalhou em outros tipos de lojas.

Miro era um belo loiro de cabelos compridos e cacheados, também tinha um porte físico invejável, só era um pouquinho mais musculoso que Kamus, tinha olhos azuis celeste, pele bronzeada pelo sol de Atenas e era um ser muito alegre, bem diferente de seu amigo ruivo. Também tinha 28 anos, só era alguns meses mais novo. E por falar no loiro, este tinha acabado de chegar ao escritório de Kamus, após ser anunciado e o francês ter dito que ele podia entrar, Miro abriu a porta, entrando de mansinho e se aproximando da mesa aonde o outro trabalhava.

-E aí Kamus, como você está? - perguntou Miro descontraído.

-Estou bem, mas porque não está na loja? - pergunta Kamus sem tirar os olhos dos documentos - Só porque somos amigos, non quer dizer que você terá privilégios!

-Eu sei disso ruivo, por isso mesmo que só vim depois que fechamos a loja! - vê Kamus olhá-lo intrigado - Acorda homem, já são 21h30min, sempre fechamos as lojas às 21h00min, esqueceu? - ao dizer isso, Kamus olha rapidamente para o relógio - Pelos Deuses, não vai me dizer que se perdeu nas horas de novo?

-Non me perdi... Só me distraí um pouco. - responde Kamus ao espremer os olhos com os dedos.

Miro só bufa fazendo que sua franja levante com isso, então ele deposita o embrulho que trouxe em cima da mesa, da à volta e fica atrás de Kamus, para lhe fazer uma massagem nos ombros tensos do amigo. Ficaram conversando um pouco sobre o dia de ambos, enquanto o loiro massageava o ruivo. Miro sempre ficou feliz por ter essa liberdade com o "patrão", mas percebia que com o tempo Kamus foi mudando um pouco consigo, apesar de ainda conversarem como antes, o ruivo estava mais frio.

-Loiro... Que embrulho é esse? - pergunta Kamus ao abrir os olhos e perceber um pequeno embrulho em sua mesa.

-Ah! Bem... É pra você. - diz ficando encabulado - Err... Bem, não é nada chique, mas... Espero que goste! - sorri ficando um pouco rubro.

-Bien, merci! - percebe o rubor do amigo, mas não comenta nada - Eu vejo mais tarde, pois tenho muita coisa pra terminar aqui.

-Tudo bem, eu... Eu já vou indo. - diz Miro um pouco entristecido - Feliz Natal!

-Feliz Natal! - responde Kamus e logo vê o amigo saindo de sua sala.

Sim, claro que ele percebeu a mudança de humor do grego, mas preferiu não falar nada. Ficou a olhar para o presente que o amigo lhe deu, para quem sabe, conseguir enxergar através do papel e descobrir o que era, mas na mesma hora se lembrou dos documentos que tinha que analisar e decidiu ver depois o que era o tal presente.

Passaram-se algumas horas e já eram 23h45min, com isso decidiu terminar seu trabalho no dia seguinte, pois estava quase no fim mesmo. Levantou-se, arrumou sua mesa e pegou seu casaco para ir embora, mas ao olhar novamente para a mesa viu o embrulho que o amigo deixou. Olhou por alguns minutos, até que decidiu ver no outro dia, pois já estava cansado demais e achava que o amigo iria entendê-lo. Ao pensar assim, saiu de sua sala a trancando e foi embora para sua casa.

Mesmo que seus pais ainda eram vivos, Kamus passou a morar sozinho. Às vezes seu irmão mais velho Degel ia visitá-lo com o namorado que por coincidência do destino - ou não - era justamente Kardia, o irmão mais velho de Miro. Seus pais também iam visitá-lo vez ou outra, mas eram muito poucas vezes mesmo.

Ao chegar a casa, Kamus deixou seu casaco jogado no braço do sofá, foi à cozinha tomar um gole de água e enquanto bebia e procurava algo para comer, foi afrouxando a gravata e desabotoando a camisa de seda azul claro. Depois de preencher seu estomago, foi para o quarto pegar uma roupa para tomar um banho relaxante e ter o seu sono merecido. Depois de tudo feito e trocado a roupa de trabalho por uma calça moletom cinza escuro e uma camiseta regata branco, foi até sua cama, deitou-se e em poucos minutos pegou no sono.

Começou a sonhar com sua falecida tia Catherine. Ela era uma bela mulher de 40 anos e ajudava o pai de Kamus nos negócios, mas ela acabou adoecendo com um grave câncer no pulmão de tanto fumar e infelizmente os médicos não conseguiram salvá-la, ainda mais que mesmo depois de ter descoberto de sua doença, Catherine não parou de fumar. Ela era ruiva e apesar da idade, ela era muito bela, com curvas que daria inveja a uma jovem de 20 anos, mas ela uma mulher intragável.

Tinha uma frieza sem tamanho, era temida por todos e amigos não tinha nenhum, mas pouco ligava para isso. Kamus a admirava e muito. Quando era criança sempre dizia que queria poder tomar conta dos negócios da família igual sua tia e ele sofreu muito com a morte da mulher, sorte dele que tinha Miro ao seu lado para consolá-lo na época.

Mas voltando ao que interessa. Em seu sonho, Kamus viu sua querida tia sentada em uma poltrona de veludo vermelho em frente à lareira com uma piteira preta, tendo um cigarro preso a ela. O ruivo foi se aproximando devagar da tia, quando ficou próximo o suficiente da mulher, só aí que ela resolveu olhar para ele, mas Catherine não disse nada, só fez um gesto com a mão e o ruivo entendeu na hora que era para ele chegar mais perto e se ajoelhar ao lado dela.

-Você cresceu bem, meu garoto. - diz a ruiva ao acariciar os cabelos do sobrinho - Está tão lindo, deve estar arrasando corações!

-Tia eu não entendo... Há anos não sonho com a senhora, porque agora? - pergunta Kamus confuso.

-Minha criança. - começa ela - Eu só apareci, pois fui mandada chèr... Fui mandada para ver se enfio algo nessa sua cabecinha dura! - sorri divertida.

-Acho que tive a quem puxar. - diz sorrindo para a tia.

-Sim você teve... Mas não deveria! - fica um pouco séria - Não quero que seja parecido comigo nos sentimentos petit, quero que se comporte de acordo com sua idade, não viva só para o trabalho, viva sua vida. - diz ela por fim.

-Mas como assim? - ficou mais confuso do que antes - Quando a senhora era viva, sempre me dizia para não demonstrar meus sentimentos, pois poderiam usar isso contra mim um dia, falava que o trabalho era a coisa mais importante da vida e era exatamente o que a senhora fazia, porque essa mudança?

-Parce que non quero vê-lo sofrendo do jeito que estou agora meu querido... Por nunca ter me importado para os outros, estou recebendo um castigo severo agora, para você ter uma idéia do que passo... Lembra de como eu tratava meus empregados? - diz e vê Kamus concordar - Então, estou recebendo o dobro do que fazia a cada um e como eu tinha muitos, nem da para imaginar, não é?

-Mon Dieu! - exclama ele assustado - Então quer dizer que irei passar pelas mesmas coisas que a senhora?

-Não se você mudar a tempo. - responde Catarine com um fio de esperança - Mude seu jeito de agir com todos non petit, mude e assim você nunca precisará passar pelo o que passo!

-Pardon tia, mas... Todos irão estranhar essa minha mudança, tenho uma reputação a zelar. - levanta-se Kamus ao falar isso.

-Isso não é reputação moleque, é só seu maldito orgulho! - levanta-se a ruiva bem nervosa - Pois bem... Como vejo que não irá me escutar, então tenho que lhe alertar de algo.

-Que seria? - pergunta ele bem curioso.

-Que ainda essa noite irá receber três visitas e espero que os escute. - mal disse isso e a ruiva da um estalar de dedos, fazendo com que tudo desapareça e o ruivo acordasse.

Após isso Kamus acordou, mas se recusou a abrir os olhos, então ficou a pensar no que sua tia disse, até que percebeu que seu corpo estava estranhamente leve, como se estivesse flutuando. Com essa sensação estranha, Kamus abre seus olhos e olha em volta. Estava em seu quarto, mas estava mesmo flutuando. Assustado, ele se "senta" no ar e quando olha para baixo vê seu corpo deitado na cama serenamente. Estremece com tal visão do próprio corpo e uma sensação de quase morte o assola, assustando-se ainda mais. Sente-se flutuar até ao lado da cama, acabando por ficar sentado no chão.

Passado alguns breves segundos e levemente recuperados do choque inicial, olha novamente para sua cama e sem pensar duas vezes o ruivo se levanta e olha para todos os lados tentando entender o que se passava. Pensava que tinha morrido, mas do que? Não tinha doença nenhuma, nem sintomas de uma breve doença. Era um homem saudável! E em meio a essa agonia para descobrir o que tinha acontecido consigo acaba escutando uma voz masculina, jovial e bem sarcástica.

-Huuum... Parece que o ruivão aí ficou assustadinho?

-Quem é você e onde está? - pergunta Kamus friamente, mas levemente assustado.

-Olha para sua cama, seu bobão!

Quando diz isso, Kamus olha rapidamente para a própria cama e vê um rapaz de aproximadamente 1,50 de altura, de uma aparência bem jovial, com olhos negros bem grandes e abertos, um sorriso debochado, de cabelo preto, curto e arrepiado, pele muito branca e traços bem marcados e delineados, como se usasse maquiagem. Suas roupas eram coloridas e extravagantes. Kamus pensou estar diante de um fã maluco do vilão de Batman, já que aquela criatura mais parecia o Coringa. Este rapaz estava deitado todo folgado na cama do ruivo e ao lado do corpo do mesmo.

-Q-quem é você? - pergunta Kamus meio gaguejante.

-Sou o espírito do natal passado! - responde com um sorriso sinistro.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama em aquário*<br>**_  
><strong>*com o mesmo short doll que usou da ultima vez* Olá eu aqui com uma nova fic mesmo não tendo terminado as outras rsrs... Então, o que acharam do primeiro capitulo? Espero que tenham gostado ^_^ Os espíritos de Natal são 3 amigas minhas, quando cada uma aparecer eu digo quem são xP<br>**  
><strong>Kamus: *aparece com um roupão preto* Parce que eu sempre sou o ruim da história? ò.ó<br>**  
><strong>Calma, também não é pra tanto... Aqui você nem é ruim u.ú<br>**  
><strong>Kamus: Claro... Só vou receber a visita de fantasmas ¬¬"<br>**  
><strong>Miro: *aparece de short preto* Esse espirito foi meio folgado hein... Se deitar ao lado do meu ruivo? Ò_ó<br>**  
><strong>Aff... Sossega aí... E bem, amanhã irei trazer o segundo capitulo, então pra não esquecer...<br>**  
><strong>DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! o**


	2. De volta ao passado!

**Como sempre, os personagens aqui sitados não me pertence, uma pena u.u  
>Essa história é sem fins lucrativos, é só para divertimento meu e dos leitores...<br>Só para lembrar, os sobrenomes Reverbel e Kosakis são de minha autoria, então se quiserem emprestado peçam e deem créditos em suas fics!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>O Natal de Kamus Reverbel<strong>

Kamus piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar aquela informação, aquela imagem bem a sua frente, mas nada falou. Ficou chocado demais para responder. Como assim espírito do natal passado? Não estava conseguindo acreditar muito nisso tudo. Primeiro sonha com sua tia que morreu há anos lhe avisando sobre três visitas que iria receber e agora um garoto - que estava mais parecendo o Coringa com aquelas roupas - aparece falando ser um espírito.

-Um... Fantasma? – foi à primeira coisa que Kamus conseguiu perguntar, meio pasmo.

-Pode parando, tenha mais respeito, sou um espírito e não um fantasma! - fala deitando de lado na cama, apoiando a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

-E non é a mesma coisa? – perguntou cruzando os braços e analisando aquele garoto.

-Olha... Poderíamos passar um bom tempo discutindo isso, mas minha missão aqui é outra. - diz e vira o olhar para o corpo de Kamus deitado na cama, analisando de cima a baixo. - Interessante. - sorri maroto.

-Tire os olhos daí? - reclama Kamus se incomodando com a sensação de malícia que os olhos daquele espírito traziam. - Agora me diga, você tem nome? – o espírito ri divertido e volta a encará-lo.

-Katumus! - diz sorrindo orgulhoso e começa a flutuar devagar como um felino para perto do "espírito" do ruivo - Agora Kamus, sem mais perguntas. Temos um longo trabalho hoje.

- Como assim? – Kamus teve que recuar alguns passos, pois aquele garoto abusado se aproximou demais de seu rosto e era assustador ver aquela criatura realmente se aproximar sem pôr os pés no chão.

Katumus sorriu e o ruivo temeu aquele olhar sombrio pra cima de si, lhe causando calafrios. Aqueles olhos negros eram profundos como o oceano e encará-lo era como se afundar até o seu abismo mais profundo de dor e solidão. Quase um caminho sem volta.

O ruivo acabou perdendo o fôlego e teve que piscar os olhos e balançar levemente a cabeça para espairecer essa sensação. Percebendo o estado em que o deixou, Katumus apenas deu um meio sorriso debochado, satisfeito pela sensação que causou.

- Vamos ver se você foi um bom menino... - sussurrou e antes que Kamus dissesse algo mais, Katumus tele transportou a si e ao francês para outra dimensão.

O ruivo sentiu-se tonto e num piscar de olhos não estava mais em seu quarto. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estavam numa rua deserta. Estava noite e frio, tão frio quanto nunca sentiu antes, precisando esfregar as próprias mãos para esquentar-se um pouco.

Um pouco a sua frente deparou-se com aquele ser sentado no ar e indo cada vez mais distante de Kamus, que sem saber o que fazer, acabou seguindo-o. Katumus foi flutuando até seu destino e o pobre do Kamus teve que segui-lo andando, até que não se agüentou e teve que perguntar algo que estava martelando em sua cabeça. - Como você sabe meu nome?

-Para um cara esperto, você está bem lento hoje! - responde sem muita paciência ao olhar de lado para Kamus que lhe olha irritado - Oh beleza ruiva francesa... Esqueceu que foi sua tia que me mandou pra cá? Então... Foi ela que me falou o seu nome!

-E você é um ser muito simpático para responder, non? - diz Kamus irônico. – E onde estamos? Pra onde você está me levando?

- Huuum... Que coisa feia Kamus! Não reconhece mais a casa de seus próprios pais? – também usa de ironia ao respondê-lo e pára, apontando para uma casa.

- O que foi? – o ruivo não estava reconhecendo o lugar, mas logo que olhou na direção indicada.

-Olhe pela janela e saberá! – disse o espírito e depois sumiu. O ruivo olhou ao redor e achou aquilo tudo muito estranho.

Após Katumus falar, Kamus foi se aproximando mais da casa já a reconhecendo. Era a casa de seus pais e ao se aproximar da janela, viu dentro da casa um garotinho ruivo brincando com seus novos brinquedos junto de um loirinho. Era ele e Miro aos sete anos. Os dois estavam com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, os pais de Kamus até estavam olhando surpresos para o filho sorrindo, pois nunca o viram sorrir daquele jeito.

Minutos depois, viu os pais de Miro saírem de perto de seus pais, para dar um feliz natal as crianças que quase não deram bola para os adultos, eles estavam mais ocupados com os brinquedos. Vendo isso, Kamus não se agüentou e sabendo-se sozinho, permitiu-se um riso contido. Como se encantava fácil com as coisas antigamente!

Pouco depois, viu também Degel e Kardia se aproximarem deles e começarem a brincar com os pequenos e os quatro garotos passaram a noite a brincar até não se agüentarem mais em pé e dormirem todos no chão mesmo, sobrando para os pais terem que carregar todos para os quartos, pois ficaram com dó até de acordar os adolescentes. Então as mães carregaram os menores para o quarto de Kamus e os pais levaram os maiores para o quarto de Degel.

-Você se divertiu muito nesse natal, hein? – Katumus disse reaparecendo e tele transportando os dois para o quarto de Kamus vendo as crianças dormirem - Como essa criança adorável pode ter virado esse mala sem alça? - se perguntou divertido e olhando para as crianças.

Kamus se assustou novamente e, ainda meio tonto, respondeu:

-A vida é que nos transforma!... E quer parar com isso!

-Ah a vida não é? Sei... – ele riu debochado ignorando o pedido e voltou a encará-lo. – Diga-me a verdade ruivinho... – aproximou-se sorrateiramente como se quisesse ouvir algum segredo. – É a vida ou os parentes?

-O que quer dizer com isso? - pergunta Kamus sério - Acha que sou facilmente influenciável?

-Aff... Estou vendo que tenho que te mostrar mais um pouco do seu passado! – disse e revirou os olhos, tele transportando os dois novamente.

Dessa vez o cenário era a casa de sua tia Catherine. Kamus dessa vez estava com 13 anos e era a primeira vez que iria passar o natal longe de seu amigo. Por causa disso, o ruivo estava sentado perto da janela a olhar para as estrelas com uma expressão triste. Seu irmão Degel também foi e estava igualmente triste, o rapaz de 17 anos até ficou mais afastado dos parentes pela raiva que estava de não poder passar o natal com Kardia.

Foi exatamente nessa época que os garotos mais velhos começaram a namorar e logo contaram para os parentes. Ninguém se opôs ao namoro, mas mesmo assim os pais dos ruivos arrastaram os filhos para a casa da tia.

Katumus levou Kamus pra dentro da casa para ver melhor os acontecimentos do dia, logo vendo Degel ainda emburrado se aproximar do irmãozinho e fazer uma leve caricia os cabelos lisos de Kamus.

- Eles... Eles não podem nos ver? – perguntou estranhando o fato de Degel passar por ele sem o ver.

- Não... Agora cala a boca e escuta! – Katumus sussurrou enquanto observava os irmãos. Kamus acabou obedecendo.

_-Porque que está com essa cara Kamus? - pergunta Degel suavemente._

_-Por que eu queria passar o natal com o Miro como sempre foi! - reclama Kamus baixinho._

_-Quem deveria estar reclamando sou eu! - diz Degel divertido - Então... Você não se importou mesmo de eu estar namorando o Kardia? - pergunta meio encabulado._

_-Que nada, você é meu irmão e se vocês se gostam pra mim tanto faz! - diz Kamus sorrindo para o mais velho, que o retribuiu._

Katumus virou e olhou para Kamus encostado a parece ouvindo a conversa que teve com o irmão. - Vocês eram bem unidos! - constatou um fato e Kamus balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Oui... Degel é um grande irmão.

Ficaram a observar mais um pouco os dois perto da janela e ficaram olhando também os convidados em volta. Apesar de a casa estar cheia, dava para ver que os convidados não iam muito com a cara da anfitriã. Até que virão Catherine se aproximar dos irmãos e Degel ainda emburrado, só olhou para o rosto da mulher e saiu de perto.

-Opa... Essa é a Catherine? - pergunta Katumus analisando a mulher de cima a baixo.

-Ué, non foi ela quem te mandou? - Kamus olha confuso ao espírito.

-Foi sim, mas você já viu o estado que fica a pessoa que está pagando um castigo pelas maldades que fez? - diz Katumus que entortou a cara ao se lembrar de Catherine toda enrugada.

Kamus só revirou os olhos com o que o espírito disse, mas nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, pois ficaram a prestar atenção ao que a senhora iria dizer ao ruivinho.

_-Que carinha é essa mon petit? - perguntou Catherine ao sobrinho._

_-Só estou com saudades de um amigo._

_-E só por isso é que vai deixar todos saberem o que está sentindo? - pergunta ela e vê o garoto a olhá-la sem entender - Estou dizendo que nunca é bom mostrar seus sentimentos, você tem que aprender a ser frio assim ninguém irá brincar com você._

_-Parce que diz isso tia? - pergunta confuso._

_-Por experiência própria. - sorri de lado._

_Kamus a olhava tentando entender os motivos dela, mas logo se lembrou de perguntar algo. - Tia Catherine... Porque o Degel a olhou bravo e saiu daqui quando se aproximou da gente?_

_-Porque eu disse a mesma coisa, que se um dia esse tal namoradinho resolver largá-lo ele irá sofrer... Degel non gostou muito dos meus conselhos e saiu irritado me chamando de insensível! - ao dizer isso ri de lado._

-Agora está explicado do porque você ser um idiota! - diz Katumus divertido.

-Isso era pra ser um elogio? - Kamus olha torto para Katumus que não parava de flutuar ao seu lado.

-O dia que "idiota" virar um elogio me avise! - olha irônico pra Kamus - E aí, aprendeu?

-Aprendi que non devo ficar muito perto de um espírito maluco!

Katumus o fuzilou com os olhos e parou de flutuar, ficando em pé indo para frente de Kamus. - Olha aqui seu ruivo imbecil... Não estou aqui para aturar suas gracinhas, vim só mostrar como você era no passado, te mostrar o quanto era feliz nos natais até conhecer a sua tia e virar esse idiota que é hoje! - diz bem irritado e conforme ia se irritando mais, suas roupas coloridas foram ficando negras.

Kamus recuou um pouco e não disse nada, só olhou assustado para o baixinho a sua frente, depois voltou a olhar para sua tia que disse mais algumas coisas de como controlar os sentimentos e logo saiu, deixando o garoto pensativo. O ruivo acabou se lembrando dos pensamentos que teve, lembrou que naquela época começou a ponderar sobre o que Catherine disse, lembrou que foi a partir daquele dia é que começou a mudar pouco a pouco até que virou o homem que era hoje.

-Mas eu vou te ajudar... – disse respirando fundo e teatralmente, mas ainda irritado, prosseguiu - Hoje aprendemos com a titia Cat como ser um grande idiota e como magoar as pessoas que nos amam sendo frio e indiferente...

Kamus abaixou o olhar ao pensar em quantas pessoas já fez sofrer pelo seu jeito e nesses pensamentos, lembrou-se de Miro saindo de seu escritório com um olhar triste por não ter aberto o presente que ganhou do loiro.

-Miro deve ter ficado chateado! - sussurrou só para si, mas o baixinho a sua frente conseguiu escutar.

-Lembrando-se do presente que ganhou do loiro e nem o tocou direito? - perguntou sarcástico, arqueando a sobrancelha e voltando a flutuar, com suas roupas voltando às cores vibrantes de antes pouco a pouco.

-Oui, mas... Mas uma hora eu irei ver, não deve ser algo tão importante assim! - falou decidido, tentando se convencer das próprias palavras e quando deu por si, os dois já tinham voltado para o presente.

-Oh sim, demonstrar que se importa com o carinho das pessoas que te amam não deve ser muito importante! . - diz Katumus sério. – Você sabe o que te espera? -perguntou olhando bem fundo nos olhos do ruivo, que novamente sentiu calafrios, mas nada respondeu. - Espero que aproveite seus minutos de descanso, pois logo virá uma amiga minha para te mostrar umas coisinhas a mais. - falando isso faz o espírito de Kamus voltar para o seu corpo e logo em seguida desaparece, deixando Camus adormecido na própria cama.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha na casa de aquário*<strong>_

__***sentada em frente ao PC de camisola prata e lixando as unhas* E aí povinho, gostaram do segundo capitulo? Espero que sim, viu... E uma coisa que esqueci de dizer ontem! O capitulo um foi betado pela minha amiga Belle_princesse do Nyah e o segundo capitulo também =)**

**Miro: *aparece do nada* E deem graças a Zeus por isso, pois se virem a caca que tava...**

***olhando pro "figurino" de Miro* Porque ta vestido assim? *aponta pra toalha preta que o grego tava usando***

**Miro: Porque acabei de sair do banho xP**

**Kamus: E é por isso que vai voltar pro quarto e por algo descente ò.ó *olhar ciumento***

**Ahh... Deixa ele assim, não ta fazendo mal a ninguém *-***

**Kamus: *olhar maligno***

**Esquece u.u Pois bem amiguinhas, espero que tenham gostado do cap e virou que Kamus não é ruim assim porque quis, foi tudo culpa da titia... Agora, como o proximo capitulo vou postar amanhã, vou querer reviews, então...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \O/**


	3. Vamos ver o presente

**Como sempre, os personagens aqui sitados não me pertence, uma pena u.u  
>Essa história é sem fins lucrativos, é só para divertimento meu e dos leitores...<br>Só para lembrar, os sobrenomes Reverbel e Kosakis são de minha autoria, então se quiserem emprestado peçam e deem créditos em suas fics!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>O Natal de Kamus Reverbel<strong>

Kamus desperta meio assustado com o que se passou, olhou para o próprio corpo para ver se estava tudo em ordem. Olhou para os lados e identificou o próprio quarto, e o melhor: estava sozinho. Quando percebeu que tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho estranho, soltou um suspiro aliviado. Voltou a deitar-se na cama e ficou pensando para tentar entender o que se passava ali, e também para entender aquele sonho, até que resolveu deixar de lado, pensando ser só um sonho maluco e voltou a dormir.

Pena que o ruivo não estava tão certo sobre ser só um sonho, pois se passou uma hora e ainda estava acordado lembrando-se de todas as palavras daquele garoto estranho, das palavras de seu irmão e de sua tia e principalmente sobre a sensação ruim que sentiu ao perceber que fazia mal a Miro com o seu jeito frio e indiferente de ser.

Kamus não queria fazer seu amigo sofrer, apenas estava sendo reservado. Não demonstrando como se sentia estaria protegido sempre. Era assim que acreditava, era assim que sempre pensou ser o melhor. Porém, depois desse sonho estranho, começou a ter dúvidas sobre isso. E ainda deitado em sua cama pensando nessas coisas, acaba sendo acordado por umas lambidinhas em seu nariz. Ao abrir os olhos se viu deitado no chão com uma raposa a sua frente. Levanta-se de supetão, limpando seu nariz com as costas da mão, até que ao olhar para a própria cama, vê seu corpo ali deitado e dormindo pacificamente.

-Ah non... De novo não! - reclama apertando os olhos - Quem é dessa vez?

-Olá, me chamo Kitsune!

-Quem foi que falou? - pergunta olhando para todos os lados procurando o dono da voz e então vê a raposa que o acordou, abanando a calda e levantando uma patinha - Foi você? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Oui e eu sou o espírito do natal presente! - diz a pequena raposa alegremente.

Kitsune era uma raposa fêmea, tinha orelhas fofinhas, pelos dourados com lampejos de vermelho e uma calda longa e felpuda. Ao perceber Kamus pasmo por estar vendo uma raposa falar, ela resolveu mudar de forma, se transformando. O ruivo arregalou os olhos ao ver a raposa se transformar numa linda garota loira, de 1,65 de altura, pele alva, corpo esculpido, de olhos azuis, com suas unhas grandes e bem vermelhas, de boca carnuda e tinha duas rosas vermelhas presa em seus um vestido branco e esvoaçante. Ela era francesa.

-Então... Vamos ver o que se que se passa no natal do presente de seus amigos e parentes? - pergunta ela animada.

-Mas o que tem para se ver no natal de agora? Você não deveria me mostrar os natais em que participei? – Pergunta confuso.

-Non, pois esse foi o trabalho do Katumus, o meu é mostrar o seu natal presente. - diz astuta - E o que irei mostrar é o que você está perdendo, pois nem tudo gira em torno de você ruivinho! - diz divertida.

Antes que Kamus pudesse dizer algo, Kitsune tele transportou os dois até seu destino e como da ultima vez, o ruivo ficou tonto com esse processo. Viu Kitsune ficar na sua forma animal e correr em direção a uma casa simples, mas muito bonita. O ruivo a seguiu e ao se aproximar da casa, foi reconhecendo-a. Era a casa de Miro.

-Vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo? - diz séria e já leva Kamus para dentro da casa - Estou vendo que toda a sua família está aqui.

-Oui... Todo ano eles se reúnem no natal. - diz Kamus olhando para todos - Mas o que tem de diferente para se ver aqui? – pergunta sem entender.

-Venha, quero que veja seu amigo. - puxou Kamus até o grego.

Viram que apesar de estar sorrindo, Miro estava com uma expressão triste. Após comer a ceia, o grego loiro foi até a sala, se sentando em um dos sofás com o olhar vago. Silencioso e calado em seu canto, ele chamou a atenção de seu irmão. Minutos depois eles viram Kardia se aproximar do irmão o abraçando pelos ombros e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

_-Ainda chateado por ele não ter visto o presente? - pergunta Kardia baixinho e vê Miro afirmar com a cabeça - Fica assim não, ele irá ver!_

_-Disso eu não duvido... Mas eu queria que ele tivesse visto na hora, ou pelo menos mostrado algum interesse, um sorriso de agradecimento, sei lá, qualquer coisa que mostrasse que ele gostou de ter recebido um presente meu. Mas a verdade é que ele nem ligou para o presente. - suspira desanimado - Ele mudou tanto, nem vem mais passar o natal com a gente... Queria não ter crescido, pois quem sabe assim eu e ele estaríamos essa hora brincando juntos ou só mesmo sentindo a presença um do outro! - deixa uma lagrima escorrer._

_-Você está mesmo apaixonado por ele! - afirma Kardia e vê Miro ficar rubro - Eu não quero te ver mais triste do que já está, mas e se ele não corresponder aos seus sentimentos?_

_-Quem não irá corresponder ao Miro? - pergunta Degel ao aparecer antes mesmo de Miro responder - Que carinha é essa, Miro?_

_-Estamos falando do Kamus! - responde Kardia no lugar do irmão - O Mi está apaixonado pelo seu irmão, mas eu não sei se ele corresponde ao meu irmãozinho._

_-Por isso essa cara triste?_

_-Não... Estou assim porque levei um presente a ele e o seu irmão nem sequer abriu! - diz Miro emburrado._

Kamus que estava vendo e ouvindo tudo, ficou pasmo e até encabulado ao ouvir que o amigo estava apaixonado por si. Porque nunca reparou nisso antes? Seu amigo sempre foi o mais expressivo dos dois, ainda não entrava em sua cabeça de como não tinha percebido nada.

-Coitadinho... – Kitsune comenta compadecida pela carinha do loiro. - Ainda acha que o presente que ganhou é tão insignificante? - pergunta Kitsune séria encarando o ruivo, mas Kamus não responde nada, apenas fica encarando o amigo, pensativo. - Céus, como você é complicado! - suspira inconformada - Venha, vamos ver o que seus pais estão falando.

Seguiram até a cozinha onde os pais de ambos estavam a conversar. Estavam todos conversando alegremente, relembrando do primeiro natal que passaram juntos e com isso se lembraram do natal em que a família Reverbel foi passar junto da tia Catherine. Falaram o quanto as crianças ficaram tristes com a distancia naquele ano, os adolescentes então, ficaram de mau humor até o dia que se reencontraram.

_-Aquele ano foi terrível mesmo, ter que aturar o humor do meu Kardia não foi fácil! - comentou Ágata - Mas o que me surpreendeu foi o Miro, estava igual, se não pior que Kardia... Até acho que meu menino estava apaixonado por Kamus desde aquela época!_

_-Oui, Kamus ficou igualmente triste, ainda me sinto um pouco culpada, já que desde aquele dia ele começou a dar ouvidos à tia Catherine! - fala Isabelle triste - Mas eu entendi bem... Você disse que Miro é apaixonado pelo Kamus desde aquela época? - pergunta surpresa._

_-Sim... Miro nos contou um dia que estava amando seu garoto, mas tinha medo de contar! - fala Sinésio._

_-Eu até o entendo, pois Kamus está muito diferente de quando era criança - diz Antonie - Mas sinceramente, acho que ele também ama seu filho, só não percebeu isso ainda!_

-Está impressionado com o rumo da conversa, não é? - pergunta Kitsune que estava cheirando as rosas que estavam perto da porta - Que cheirinho bom! – comenta sorrindo.

-Estou mais impressionado de meu pai falar que estou amando Miro! – comenta num misto de espanto e incredulidade.

-E não está? - se aproxima de Kamus séria, mas ele não diz nada, então voltam a escutar o final da conversa.

_-Por falar no Kamus, porque ele não veio hoje? - pergunta Sinésio curioso._

_Isabelle olha tristemente para o grego - Por causa do serviço... Ele trocou as festas pelo escritório, até me falou alguns dias atrás que seria perda de tempo ir a uma festa! - abraça o marido - Me sinto tão culpada... Se eu não tivesse levado mon petit àquela festa de tia Catherine, tenho certeza que ele não seria assim._

_-Cherri, non fique assim. - fala Antonie dando um beijo no tomo da cabeça da mulher - Se fosse por isso, o Degel também estaria assim e não está!_

_-Mas meu Kamus era uma criança, Degel já era adolescente e já entendia bem as coisas._

_-Esqueça isso Belle... Já passou e estamos em clima de natal, vamos só lembrar as coisas boas! - tenta Ágata consolar a amiga._

Isabelle só confirma com um balançar de cabeça e todos voltam a conversar como antes. Kamus ficou triste com o que ouviu se sentiu culpado por deixar a mãe triste do jeito que estava, mas quando iria dizer algo, Miro e o casal aparecem na cozinha para conversarem com os familiares. O ruivo analisou o amigo de cima a baixo, o grego estava muito bonito essa noite, uma pena que ele não foi o único a reparar nisso.

-Uau, que corpão! - repara Kitsune - E que traseiro, hein? Deu até vontade de apalpar. – Comenta com os olhos vidrados em Miro.

Kamus olha irritado para a raposa. - Pare de ficar olhando para ele desse jeito, que eu saiba seu trabalho era só me mostrar os meus erros! - reclama enciumado.

-Hahaha... Calma ruivão, só estou olhando, o material ali é todo seu! - fala divertida. – Apesar de você não dar o menor valor, não é? – alfineta, mas logo se vira séria para Kamus - Então, aprendeu algo aqui? – pergunta e vê Kamus abaixar o olhar num tom meio envergonhado.

-Oui... Non queria que minha mãe tivesse ficado triste por minha causa! - falou magoado consigo mesmo.

-Mas ficou... Nenhuma mãe quer ver o filho afastado assim e você que acabou aceitando os conselhos de sua tia, acabou fazendo sua mãe se sentir culpada por apresentá-lo a ela! E não é só a sua mãe. Toda a sua família e até o Miro, todos eles ficam muito triste com você, por tê-los abandonado desse jeito. E ainda mais no natal! – explicou num tom calmo, mas firme.

-Eu não queria abandoná-los, eu só... – não soube o que dizer.

-Eu sei, quis ser frio e não demonstrar os seus sentimentos para se proteger, exatamente como sua tia lhe ensinou. Mas assim você faz sua família e amigos sofrerem. Não é hora de rever isso? – pergunta suavemente.

O francês suspira e não diz nada, só abaixa a cabeça entristecido. Não queria isso para ninguém ali, ele só fazia o que achava que era certo, mas agora isso estava ficando tão confuso para si que não sabia mais o que pensar. Kitsune ficou olhando para Kamus a espera de alguma reação que não veio. Suspirou. Pelo jeito ele teria que ter a ultima e mais triste lição. Então, sem aviso prévio, o levou de volta para o quarto, o que fez ele se assustar com a repentina mudança e ainda ficar tonto de novo com essa "viagem".

-Você poderia avisar, pelo menos? - reclama após passar a leve tontura.

-Se eu fizer isso, qual seria a graça depois? - pergunta divertida - Bien estou vendo que você ainda está com certo probleminha para pensar no que fazer, então já lhe aviso que logo, logo virá um amigo meu. Agora... Tenha bons sonhos! - dizendo isso, empurra o espírito de Kamus, fazendo com que caísse sobre o corpo dele, o fazendo dormir e logo desapareceu do quarto dele.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>*festinha na casa de aquário*<br>**  
><strong>Kamus: *em frente ao PC usando só uma calça moletom cinza* Bien, como podem ver, a Kamy não está aqui, ela está... Resolvendo uns probleminhas!<br>**  
><strong>Miro: *ao lado de Kamus e também com uma calça moletom, mas essa era preta* Probleminhas? Ela ta surtando por não conseguir fazer o próximo capitulo! *ri*<br>**  
><strong>*Kamy aparece com cara raivosa* Isso, ri mesmo da desgraça dos outros, seu grego safado! ò.ó<br>**  
><strong>Miro: Ninguém mandou não saber escrever!<br>**  
><strong>Eu sei escrever, tá? *empina o nariz*<br>**  
><strong>Miro: Então pra que precisa de beta? O_ó<br>**  
><strong>Não é da sua conta rabo torto! Ò.Ó<br>**  
><strong>Kamus: Mon Dieu, calem a boca e terminem com esse capitulo logo *se levanta irritado e vai pro quarto*<br>**  
><strong>Miro: Ei, espera aí ruivão *corre atrás de Kamus*<br>**  
><strong>Bom, não tenho o q falar, só desculpem por essa enrolação toda, tbm quero dizer que quem foi o espirito Katumus era a Belle e agora o espirito Kitsune é a Kitty_icce =) Sou mestra do esquecimento, né? Tbm quero dizer que a Belle_princesse betou (ou melhor, salvou) esse capitulo tbm,<strong>então valou Belle, vc anda me salvando aqui rsrsrs...<strong>**

**E só pra atormentar...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! 8D**


	4. É hora do futuro

**Como sempre, os personagens aqui sitados não me pertence, uma pena u.u  
>Essa história é sem fins lucrativos, é só para divertimento meu e dos leitores...<br>Só para lembrar, os sobrenomes Reverbel e Kosakis são de minha autoria, então se quiserem emprestado peçam e deem créditos em suas fics!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>O Natal de Kamus Reverbel<strong>

Kamus desperta em um sobressalto e olhando a sua volta. De novo, mais um espírito veio lhe mostrar seus erros e dessa vez se sentiu muito mal. Não queria deixar ninguém triste, mas de uma coisa era certa, sentiu seu coração se aquecer ao descobrir que seu melhor amigo lhe amava mais do que irmão. Com isso, não conseguiu evitar um discreto sorriso.

Antes de voltar a dormir, lembrou do que seu próprio pai disse. De que correspondia aos sentimentos do grego, só que não tinha se tocado disso ainda. Refletiu um pouco sobre isso e começou a ponderar sobre seu pai Antonie ter razão. Sempre se sentiu bem ao lado do loiro e lembrou que nos tempos de escolha, se sentia enciumado quando Miro estava com uma nova namorada, até evitava falar muito com a garota, mas nunca pensou que isso poderia ser amor.

Virou-se de lado para poder dormir, pensaria no que fazer no dia seguinte. Após finalmente conseguir pegar no sonho, foi acordado uma hora depois. Respirou fundo sem abrir os olhos, já imaginando o que poderia ser. Não queria acreditar, mais uma vez sendo acordado por outro espírito.

Só resolveu abrir os olhos, pois sentiu o ar bem gelado para o seu gosto, e algo incomodando seu nariz. Apesar de amar o frio, aquilo que sentia, estava fora dos seus padrões. Quando abriu os olhos, viu o que seriam alguns flocos de neve caindo sobre si, mas ela passava sem o tocar. Sentiu-se flutuando ao lado de sua cama, tendo uma nuvem de ar gelado abaixo de si.

Logo depois viu o que parecia ser uma criaturinha pequenina aparecer diante de seus olhos. Branquinha, pequenina e brilhante, passava-se fácil por um floco de neve, mas aproximando-se de seu rosto, Kamus pôde ver seus pequenos olhinhos curiosos. Sentou-se rapidamente nessa nuvem irritado, imaginando ser esta criaturazinha o novo espírito que Kitsune mencionou, mas engoliu em seco quando viu com quem esta pequena fadinha estava.

Era um rapaz de 1,76 de altura, tinha cabelos curtos e negros como a noite, de olhos de um vermelho tão penetrante que quando os encaravam, sentia-se como se ele estivesse lendo sua alma. A pela era pálida e aparentava ser bem fria, mas que lhe dava um ar de exótico e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Estava descalço e usava um kimono japonês.

Mas o que assustou Kamus não foi isso, na verdade o que lhe fez engolir em seco foi a foice que o outro carregava, o fazendo parecer com um ceifeiro e nisso ele já soube. O que lhe aguardava não seria nada bom! Minutos depois a nuvem de ar gelado se abaixava até deixar Kamus sentado no chão e quando isso aconteceu, ele mais do que imediato se levantou e ficou a encarar o espírito esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas como isso não aconteceu, teve que ele mesmo começar com a conversa.

- Perdoe-me por acordá-lo, Daimon é muito arteira. - a voz rouca e um tanto assustadora, soou baixa aos ouvidos do ruivo.

-Ah... Tudo bem. - calou-se um tempo e depois de observá-lo atentamente, prosseguiu: - Deixe-me adivinhar... É o espírito do natal futuro? - fala Kamus tentando controlar o sarcasmo, mas sem sucesso.

-Sou sim! - responde com voz rouca, mas suave - Mas se eu fosse você não usaria esse tom de voz, pois seu futuro não será tão bom assim!

- É... Reparei. - isso não foi exatamente uma surpresa para Kamus, depois de tudo o que viu com Katumus e Kitsune, depois de todo o sofrimento que causou, não se espantaria se acabasse sozinho, tal como sua tia acabou. - E... Qual o seu nome? - perguntou.

-Lilith e ela é Daimon. - disse o espírito simplesmente apontando para a fadinha no seu ombro.

-Lilith não é nome de mulher? - pergunta Kamus pasmo, franzindo o cenho.

-Preconceito com nomes agora homem? - fala Lilith parecendo um pouco revoltado - Mas deixa pra lá, isso não importa. Temos muito que fazer! - mal disse isso e já tele transportou a si e a Kamus para outra dimensão.

Dessa vez, Kamus não ficou muito tonto com essa pequena "viagem", acabou se acostumando por causa das outras vezes. Quando eles chegaram à outra dimensão, o ruivo não conseguiu reconhecer o lugar que estava. Viu Lilith ir caminhando pela rua com sua pequena Daimon a voar em sua volta, resolveu segui-lo só para ver o que era dessa vez. Tentou pensar em todas as coisas horríveis que poderia acontecer consigo, mas achou todas as hipóteses ridículas. Não demorou muito, porém, para reconhecer o lugar.

-O que estamos fazendo na minha empresa? - perguntou reconhecendo o prédio sede.

-Você já vai ver. - Lilith respondeu e tele transportou-os para o andar onde ficava o escritório do ruivo. Ele assim que se viu, arregalou os olhos, completamente assustado. A pequena Daimon soltou um risinho afinado.

-Meu Deus! Mas... O que é isso?

-Isso é você... Com uns 50 kilos a mais. - respondeu o espírito tranquilamente. Kamus novamente assustou-se.

-Que? Não exagera! É para me mostrar meus erros e não para sacanear!

-Ora, meu caro! Repara e veja que você está enorme! - o espírito contra-argumentou.

-Ta, tudo bem. Eu dei uma pequena engordada...

-Pequena? Como você é modesto, rapaz... - o espírito riu, vendo Miro aproximar-se.

_-Ei Kamus, porque não vamos dar uma volta? - pergunta Miro já perto da mesa de Kamus._

_-Non tenho tempo para dar voltas, loiro. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer! - responde Kamus sem tirar os olhos da papelada._

_Miro olha indignado para o amigo. - Qual é ruivo, qual foi a ultima vez que saiu pra se divertir? - põe as mãos na cintura._

_-Já disse Miro, tenho traba... - é interrompido._

_-Já sei, tem muito trabalho pra fazer. - responde sarcástico - Até parece uma vitrola velha e quebrada, pois só repete isso! - olha bem sério para Kamus - Ruivo você precisa sair um pouco, quem sabe malhar, pois anda precisando, se é que me entende! - diz divertido._

_-Se eu sair daqui para malhar como você quer, esses papéis irão se acumular!_

_-Aff... Desisto, até mais seu mala. - diz Miro já saindo do escritório de Kamus emburrado._

Enquanto Kamus olhava pasmo para o decorrer da cena, Lilith brincava com sua pequena Daimon, mas claro ele prestava muita atenção nas feições de Kamus. O ruivo não acreditava que se recusou até de ir malhar um pouco e isso ele sempre fazia, mesmo que fosse dentro de sua própria casa.

-Mas... Eu sempre malhei. Às vezes não dava tempo, mas eu malhava em casa. - murmurou para si mesmo, sem entender.

-Uhum... Mas o tempo foi ficando cada vez mais curto. - respondeu a pergunta velada. - Mas olha, até que seu trabalho gerou algum fruto. - comentou displicente enquanto levava Kamus para outro lugar. Agora, o ruivo estava numa grande mansão. A casa era realmente incrível e muito bem decorada. O ruivo ficou realmente impressionado com a grandeza do lugar.

-Essa casa... É minha? - perguntou incrédulo.

-Sim, toda essa enorme casa, com esses eletros todos só para você. - respondeu enquanto caminhava pela enorme e vazia casa.

Kamus foi seguindo o espírito por toda a casa vendo todas as coisas que conseguiu comprar depois de tanto trabalhar, mas também reparou em duas coisas. Não tinha ninguém naquela casa e nem uma foto sequer em cômodo algum, nem de parentes e nem de Miro. Ao pensar no loiro, ficou curioso com o que o amigo estava fazendo agora, então decidiu perguntar ao espírito.

-Lilith... E o Miro? O que ele anda fazendo agora? - perguntou com um leve tom hesitante na voz.

-Certeza que quer saber? - lança um olhar misterioso para Kamus.

-S-sim. - responde gaguejante, já sentindo que não viria coisa boa.

Lilith sentiu o medo que Kamus sentia no momento, mas não disse nada, só o tele transportou até o local em que Miro estava no momento. Virão que ele já estava em casa jogado no sofá com uma cara emburrada, logo o loiro soltou um longo suspiro e foi até o telefone da casa. Enquanto Miro esperava a pessoa atender do outro lado da linha, Kamus foi reparando melhor na casa.

Kamus percebeu que essa não era a casa dos pais de Miro, mas logo pensou que poderia ser que Miro estivesse a morar sozinho, já que não tinha mais seus 20 anos. Voltou seu olhar para Miro, reparou que apesar de tudo, estava mais lindo do que nunca, as coxas grossas como sempre e o tronco nu bem malhado.

-Quantos anos eu e Miro temos aqui? - pergunta Kamus de repente, mas sem tirar os olhos de Miro.

-Estão com 40 anos certinhos! - viu Kamus arregalar os olhos e olhar Miro de cima a baixo - Impressionado com a beleza dele, mesmo com essa idade?

-Oui... E ele até está mais belo do que antes!

-Isso porque ele não ficou obcecado pelo trabalho e não parou de malhar. - olha divertido para Kamus - Parece que ele vai dizer algo, vamos ouvir! - responde ao ver Miro sorrindo por já ser atendido.

_-Oi Nísio, que tal você dar uma passadinha aqui hoje? - pergunta Miro sorridente que ouve a resposta do outro - Sim, é agora mesmo, ou está tão ocupado assim? - pergunta fazendo um biquinho adorável, mas logo volta a sorrir - Estarei te esperando, até daqui a pouco, beijos. - dizendo isso, Miro logo desliga o telefone um pouco mais contente._

-Com quem ele estava falando? - pergunta Kamus, vendo o loiro correndo para o quarto para tomar um banho e por uma roupa mais bonita.

-É o Anísio... O noivo dele! - vê Kamus olhá-lo incrédulo - Me desculpe Kamus, mas seu loiro vai se casar! - diz um pouco compadecido com a tristeza que viu nos olhos do ruivo.

Kamus olhou tristemente para a porta do quarto de Miro. - Mas... Mas eu pensei que ele me amava! - diz sem querer acreditar.

-E ele te ama sim... Só não agüentou mais te esperar, ainda mais porque viu que seu maior interesse era só o trabalho!

O francês não queria acreditar de jeito nenhum, então trocou o amor da sua vida pelo trabalho? Arregalou os olhos, acabou de perceber que amava Miro e percebeu que se continuasse assim, iria perder seu loiro para outro alguém. Minutos se passaram e logo eles ouvem a campainha da casa tocar, viram Miro sair do quarto todo arrumado e perfumado, indo em direção a porta.

_-Uau, você foi rápido. - disse Miro ao dar passagem para o noivo entrar._

_-Quando se trava de você meu loirinho, eu serei capaz até de voar! - diz Anísio abraçando a cintura de Miro e lhe dando um beijo suave em seus lábios._

_Anísio era um belo grego de 1,86 de altura, de olhos azuis celestes, cabelos negros que iam até a nuca, pele bronzeada e de corpo malhado, mas sem exageros. Após trocarem uma séria de beijinhos, Miro puxou o noivo até o sofá, o fazendo sentar-se para poder se sentar no colo dele._

-Co-como eles se conheceram? - pergunta Kamus chocado com a cena.

-Miro tinha ido a um barzinho com uns amigos há um ano... Anísio era o barman e de cara já ficaram amigos, com o tempo eles começaram a namorar e agora estão para casar!

Kamus não conseguiu dizer mais nada, ainda mais porque não sabia se ficava com raiva de si mesmo e se explodia de ciúmes, pois não estava mais agüentando ver Miro trocar beijos e carinhas com o tal noivo. Cerrou bem os olhos e se virou de costas, se afastando enraivecido.

-E precisava de todo esse agarramento? - não escondeu sua raiva e nem seu ciúme.

-Eles estão noivos, qual o problema? - o espírito sabia bem qual era o problema, mas era bom que ele se sentisse assim, pois agora ele poderia ter uma noção do que o esperava se continuasse agindo da forma como agia.

-Eu... Eu quero ir embora. - pediu num fio de voz, completamente arrasado.

Lilith não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça e levou para outro lugar do futuro. Ficou compadecido pelo sofrimento de Kamus, mas sabia que isso tudo era para o seu próprio bem. Os dois entraram em um lugar escuro e deserto, que após muita dificuldade Kamus pode ver ser um cemitério graças a umas lápides que estavam mais perto de si. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha, agora sim a coisa ficou feia.

Seguiu Lilith em silêncio, até que em poucos minutos estavam em frente a um túmulo que tinha muito poucas pessoas a seu redor e Kamus na mesma hora reconheceu essas pessoas. Eram Miro, Kardia e Degel seu irmão. Aproximou-se mais do túmulo para descobrir quem tinha morrido e fica mais pálido do que o normal. Viu seu próprio nome na lápide.

-Mas... Mas como?

-Você parou de se cuidar, Kamus! - começa Lilith sério - Você trocou sua vida pelo seu trabalho e nem era por causa do dinheiro, só fez isso, pois achava que ninguém sabia fazer direito o trabalho deles e você começou a fazer praticamente tudo, só não cuidava das lojas! - diz por fim.

Kamus não disse nada, só voltou seu olhar para o túmulo, para logo em seguida lançou um olhar para o trio que estava ali e reparou que nenhum dos pais estava lá. - O que aconteceu com os meus pais e os pais de Miro?

-Seu pai morreu alguns anos atrás de um problema no coração, sua mãe ficou tão desolada com isso que um ano depois ela morreu... Os pais de Miro estão a viajar pela Europa, por isso é que não vieram para seu enterro!

Kamus apenas abaixou o olhar, triste com a notícia de seus pais, mas ficou feliz pelos pais do grego. Ficaram só mais uns minutos ali, vendo Miro sendo abraçado pelo irmão e por Degel, percebeu o quão triste o amigo ficou com sua morte. Seu irmão também ficou muito triste e derrubava suas lágrimas em silêncio.

-E... Onde está o tão noivo de Miro? - pergunta meio raivoso e enciumado.

-Agora ele não é só noivo, já casaram... Mas ele ficou em casa, já que sempre teve ciúmes de você, pois Miro tinha dito a ele que te amava desde a adolescência! - fala calmamente para o ruivo - Bom, acho que já está na hora de voltarmos! - dizendo isso, tele transporta a si e a Kamus de volta para o quarto dele - Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

-Oui... Non quero que nada disso aconteça e também non quero que Miro se envolva com outro por minha culpa!

-Que bom que aprendeu! - sorri gentil - Agora, volte para seu sono e que trate de consertar seus erros já! - mal terminou de falar empurrou o espírito de Kamus de volta para o seu corpo para sumir dali junto de sua pequena Daimon.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama na casa de aquário*<strong>_

__***sentada no sofá com um short doll preto* Yo meu povo, desculpe a demora =P Mente travou legal, mas graças a Belle, ela voltou a funcionar rsrs... Dessa vez o fantasma foi da hika-ny-chan =)**

**Kamus: *aparece raivoso com uma toalha vermelho vinho* Como ousam me colocar desse jeito na fic? ò.ó**

**Miro: *com uma toalha preta e também raivoso* Pior, te colocaram desse jeito e ainda me fizeram casar com outro cara! ò.ó**

***se encolhe* Se querem matar alguém, matem a Belle, essa idéia veio dela!**

**E antes que aconteça uma tragédia por aqui, quero dizer q espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo e ultimo capitulo o/**

**E não se esqueçam...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	5. Consertando os erros!

**Como sempre, os personagens aqui sitados não me pertence, uma pena u.u  
>Essa história é sem fins lucrativos, é só para divertimento meu e dos leitores...<br>Só para lembrar, os sobrenomes Reverbel e Kosakis são de minha autoria, então se quiserem emprestado peçam e deem créditos em suas fics!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>O Natal de Kamus Reverbel<strong>

Kamus acorda sentando rapidamente na cama, olhando para os lados a procura de um dos espíritos, mas não achou nenhum deles. Ao bater seus olhos no relógio, se surpreendeu, pois eram ainda 23h55.

Dessa vez ele decidiu não ficar pensando se era só um sonho ou se tinha acontecido mesmo, em segundos ele se levantou trocou o pijama por uma calça jeans preta, que contornava bem suas coxas, uma camiseta branca não muito apertada, mas que contornava seus músculos pôs um tênis preto e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Saiu de casa rapidamente, pegando seu carro e foi direto para o escritório. Não, dessa vez não era para terminar de preencher os documentos, ele estava indo ver qual era seu presente. Ao chegar à empresa, correu para o escritório o abrindo o mais rápido que pode, foi até sua mesa encontrando o presente de Miro do jeitinho que tinha deixado. Pegou e abriu com cuidado para não estragar nem o papel e muito menos o que estava dentro.

Abriu a boca pasmo, era uma fotografia sua e de Miro. Mas não era uma fotografia qualquer, era justo a do dia em que eles passaram o primeiro natal longe um do outro. Na foto eles estavam abraçados se despedindo, mas apesar de toda a tristeza que sentiam, eles não tiraram o pequeno sorriso que tinham nos lábios. Junto da foto tinha um colar com um pingente de um pequeno escorpião em dourado "segurando" um aquário em prata e também tinha um cartão. Não pensou duas vezes e começou a lê-lo.

_Kamus, eu pensei muito no que te dar de natal, e então eu escolhi por essa foto. Lembra-se dela? Sim, foi o primeiro natal que passamos separados, quando você foi para a casa da sua tia. É nós estamos sorrindo, apesar de estarmos muito triste. É até engraçado, eu não consigo deixar de sorrir quando estou perto de você, mesmo nas piores situações._

_Bom, eu escolhi essa foto porque ela foi meio que um marco nas nossas vidas, não é? Foi o primeiro natal longe de você e infelizmente não foi o último, mas não foi por isso que escolhi. Eu o fiz porque foi neste dia que percebi o quanto você é especial para mim. Quer dizer, eu sempre soube disso, mas naquele dia percebi que era mais do que eu pensava, mais do que como amigo. Muito mais._

_Bom, espero que tenha gostado do presente. Eu te desejo que este natal seja o melhor da sua vida e se tiver um tempinho pra mim, venha passar a noite de natal comigo, como nos velhos tempos. Tenha certeza que fará do meu natal o melhor de todos._

_Ps: Quando vi essa pequena corrente, tive a certeza de que foi feita para você, espero que goste._

_Feliz Natal, de seu eterno amigo,_  
><em>Miro.<em>

Kamus abriu um pequeno sorriso ao terminar de ler. - Bien... Acho melhor eu me apressar então! - dizendo isso, ele da uma ultima olhada para a foto, logo a deixando em cima de sua mesa para quando estiver trabalhando sempre ter algo para lhe animar, pegou a pequena correntinha a colocando em seu pescoço e saiu do escritório.

Ao sair da empresa e entrar no carro, foi direto para a casa do amigo grego, quando chegou lá, viu que as luzes estavam acesas. Olhou o relógio e viu que tinha acabado de dar 00h10. Suspirou, chegou um pouco atrasado. Saiu do carro, indo até a porta e logo tocando a campainha e foi atendido por Kardia que lhe olhou surpreso, mas em segundos abriu um sorriso.

-Bonne nuit! - fala Kamus encabulado.

-Olá! - diz Kardia ampliando o sorriso - Ei Miro... Acho que o papai Noel acabou de deixar seu presente aqui na porta! - gritou olhando para o sofá onde estava o irmão.

-Como? - pergunta Miro sem entender, mas ao olhar para a porta leva um grande susto - ZEUS! - gritou e correu em direção do ruivo o abraçando logo em seguida - Você veio! Você veio!

-Oui, eu vim! - sorri retribuindo o abraço - Feliz natal... Mon amour! - sussurra no ouvido do grego.

-Ahn? - Miro se afasta um pouco sem entender, até que vê a corrente no pescoço de Kamus - Você viu. - sussurrou pasmo.

Kamus não disse nada, só afirmou com um balançar de cabeça para logo em seguida dar um selinho em Miro para despertá-lo e parece que deu certo, pois no segundo seguinte, o loiro circulou os braços no pescoço do ruivo e o roubou um beijo apaixonado que foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade. Miro não conseguiu evitar, mas em meio ao beijo, ele começou a derramar umas lagrimas de felicidade.

Degel que estava perto do sofá aonde Miro estava se aproximou do namorado o abraçando. Olhou para o irmão ficando feliz por vê-lo ali e também por finalmente ter percebido o que todos já desconfiavam ou tinham certeza. O amor que ele sentia pelo loiro.

-Ei... Vão ficar aí na porta mesmo? - pergunta Kardia debochado - É pra essas coisas que servem os quartos, sabiam? - diz e abraça o namorado pela cintura.

-Kardia! - repreendeu Degel.

Com isso, Kamus e Miro envergonhados, se afastaram um pouco, mas sem desfazer o abraço. Kardia só ria da situação, mandando o novo casal entrar em casa e foi chamar os pais de ambos para verem a nova visita que tinham. Quando os pais de Kamus e de Miro apareceram na sala ficaram surpresos com o que viram, Isabelle correu em direção ao filho para abraçá-lo super feliz por vê-lo ali.

Após todos cumprimentarem Kamus, o ruivo aproveitou que estavam todos reunidos na sala e pediu desculpas pelo modo que vinha agindo ultimamente, que não era a intenção dele de fazer ninguém dali sofrer por causa de sua frieza. Todos aceitaram as desculpas sem pestanejar e voltaram a comemorar o natal, felizes. Quando estava na hora dos franceses voltarem para suas casas, Kamus puxou Miro até um canto da sala para dizer algo.

-Loiro... Quer passar essa noite lá em casa? - pergunta baixinho para o namorado.

-Não precisa pedir duas vezes ruivo! - responde sorrindo já sabendo aonde Kamus queria chegar.

Os dois no mesmo instante se despediram dos irmãos e dos pais saindo rapidamente da casa dos gregos e entrarem correndo no carro de Kamus, deixando o resto da família confusos com aquilo tudo. Enquanto Kamus dirigia, Miro não perdeu a oportunidade de ficar provocando o ruivo, para a sorte de ambos é que não tinha carros na rua e que Kamus era um bom motorista.

Mal chegaram à casa de Kamus e eles entraram rapidamente começando uma seção de beijos e caricias até conseguirem chegar ao quarto do ruivo. Ao chegarem lá, foram andando até a cama sem parar com os beijos, até que Miro sente suas pernas baterem na cama, fazendo com que os dois caiam, só depois disso é que eles pararam com o beijo. Ficaram a se olhar por um tempo.

Kamus começou a fazer uma pequena caricia no rosto do amado. Como amava ver aqueles olhos brilhantes, aqueles cachos fazia uma combinação perfeita com a pele bronzeada dele. Não resistindo voltou a beijá-lo, só que dessa vez o beijo foi mais calmo, mais apaixonado e em meio ao beijo, Kamus passou as mãos por de baixo da camiseta de Miro a levantando, sentindo o loiro fazer o mesmo consigo. Apartaram o beijo só para poderem terminarem de tirar as camisetas e se aproveitando disso, o ruivo levou seus lábios até o pescoço do outro enquanto abria a calça dele.

Miro só soltava leves suspiros junto de alguns resmungos, por Kamus estar indo devagar demais. Não agüentando mais da demora do outro, Miro deu um impulso fazendo com que Kamus ficasse por baixo e sentou-se no quadril do ruivo. Com um sorriso sapeca, se abaixou para brincar com um mamilo de Kamus enquanto abria a calça deste. Ao contrário de Kamus, ele não demorou em abrir a calça e a tirou rapidamente junto da boxer azul marinho que ele usava.

Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o quão pulsante estava o membro do amado. Sem se fazer de rogado, Miro se abaixou e deu uma leve lambida no membro de Kamus o fazendo soltar um gemido rouco, deu mais uma lambida para logo em seguida por todo o membro dele em sua boca, o sugando com vontade e ouvindo os quase gritos de Kamus ecoarem pelo quatro. Ficou um bom tempo fazendo isso e quando sentiu que Kamus poderia gozar a qualquer momento, parou o que fazia vendo o ruivo resmungar com isso.

Deu um pequeno selinho no ruivo e se levantou. Kamus abriu os olhos para ver o que acontecia, até que viu Miro fazendo um pequeno showzinho para si, dando algumas reboladas enquanto abaixava a calça junto da boxer branca. Kamus ofegou com a visão desse monumento a sua frente, ou melhor, a cima de si. Depois de tirar toda a roupa, Miro voltou a sentar no colo de Kamus, pegando três dedos da mão do amado para chupar enquanto esfregava seu traseiro no pênis túrgido do outro, o que provocou muitos gemidos vindo de ambos.

Quando viu que seus dedos estavam bem encharcados, retirou de dentro da boca de Miro e os levou até a entrada dele o penetrando com um dedo primeiro, viu que Miro só suspirava com a invasão, o penetrou com o segundo dedo causando um pouco de dor. Movimentou os dedos um pouco e quando viu que a expressão de dor de Miro estava mudando para uma de prazer, colocou o terceiro dedo e continuou com os movimentos até o loiro relaxar.

-Kyu... P-para com essa tortura... Huum... Enfia logo aahn... - gemeu Miro já enervado com a enrolação de Kamus

-Você é muito apressado petit. - diz Kamus malicioso, mas logo faz o que Miro pediu.

Retirou os dedos de dentro de Miro e foi adentrando com seu membro devagar, quando o preencheu, ficou parado esperando até que o grego se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si, coisa que aconteceu rápido, pois minutos depois Miro estava subindo e descendo pelo falo pulsante de Kamus, que colocando as mãos na cintura dele, o ajudando a subir e descer.

Miro se sentia completo, finalmente estava tendo a sua noite tão sonhada. Com Kamus não era muito diferente, nunca imaginou que poderia se sentir tão bem assim em poucos minutos. Miro não se agüentando mais, se apoiou no peito de Kamus e começou a se movimentar mais rápido. Seus gemidos aumentavam a cada minuto, seus corpos já tinham uma pequena camada de suor.

À hora do clímax chegava e percebendo isso, Kamus impulsionou seu corpo para cima, ficando sentado na cama e agarrando firmemente a cintura do loiro com um braço enquanto usava uma mão para massagear o pênis pulsante dele. Isso foi o auge para o grego que deu um grito rouco de tanto prazer, se agarrando ao pescoço de Kamus e apoiando sua cabeça ali, mas sem parar de se mover.

Moveram-se por mais algum tempo, até que chegaram ao clímax juntos, soltando um grito rouco. Estavam em plena sintonia, se sentiam mais ligados do que nunca dessa vez e nunca pensaram que um dia isso seria possível. Após suas respirações se acalmarem um pouco, Kamus se retirou de dentro de Miro e deitou-se, puxando o loiro para deitar em seu peito. Trocaram algumas caricias e pequenos beijos preguiçosamente.

-Mi... - chamou Kamus baixinho.

-Hum? - resmungou um Miro bem sonolento.

-Je'taime! - diz fechando os olhos e abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Miro levanta sua cabeça rapidamente, será que ouviu bem? - Eu... Eu também te amo... Muito! - responde feliz da vida dando um bem cheio de amor em seu ruivo.

Miro nunca imaginou que seu presente de natal podia ser tão grande assim e olha que ele nem estava pensando em duplo sentido, mas ele estava feliz, ou mais que isso, finalmente sentia sua vida completa. Com Kamus não era muito diferente, ele nunca imaginou que um dia poderia ter esse tipo de natal com alguém, muito menos com Miro que era seu melhor amigo e agora seu eterno amante. Ele agradeceu mentalmente aos espíritos natalinos por terem aberto seus olhos, por mostrarem o quão feliz ele pode ser.

*****FIIIM*****

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama na casa de aquário*<strong>_

__***de short doll preto* Feliz ano novo povão \o/**

**Desculpem minha demora . Deu a maior preguiça, meus olhos começaram a arder - e ainda estão - acho que tenho que ir no oculista de novo... Trocar o óculos =/ Mas espero que tenham gostado dessa fic maluca e perdoem esse final, criatividade ZERO! -.-"**

**Miro: *de boxer branca e transparente dos lados* Ainda bem que admite que ta um fiasco ¬¬**

**Fica na tua, seu sem vergonha! ò.o**

**Kamus: *de short branco* Vão começar?**

**Foi ele quem começou mestre! *aponta pro loirão* E tipo assim... Estão em clima de ano novo? *aponta pra "roupa" dos dois***

**Miro: É claro... E você porque não está?**

**Não gosto de festa -.-" E todo ano é a mesma coisa, então já não tem muita graça essas viradas de ano =/**

**Miro: Aff...**

**Kamus: Então acaba logo com isso? *irritado***

**O povinho sem graça... Pois bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena fic maluca =) E prometo criar vergonha na cara e começar a terminar as outras fics xP  
><strong>**  
>Quero agradecer também uma garota da Polonia (isso se eu não estiver errada), por ler também, fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa maluquice minha Nani-chan ^^<strong>

**E o clássico...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


End file.
